The Chiral Night 5th Anniversary
The Chiral Night 5th Anniversary was a special event to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the opening of the Nitro+Chiral branch of Nitroplus and of Togainu no Chi, their first game. The event featured live performances from many of the voice actors and singers from Togainu no Chi, as well as from Lamento -Beyond the Void- and Sweet Pool, their other two games that had been released by that time. Togainu no Chi Character Stories In addition to the live performances, The Chiral Night event featured special videos giving brief scenes from after the main events of Togainu no Chi. In order of appearance: Motomi & Akira's Story Motomi and Akira's video shows a short exchange between the two of them. Akira had passed out suddenly from traumatic flashbacks after Motomi came home with an injury on his side. When Akira wakes up, he immediately questions Motomi about the state of his injury, and Motomi chastises him for not worrying more about himself. Noticing that he still looks worried, Motomi tells Akira that it's him who has to worry about dying and leaving Akira alone, so Akira shouldn't be worrying about it. Akira tells Motomi to stop talking about such morbid things like him dying, so Motomi lightly teases him, telling him they'll just keep living on and on until someone begs them to just die already. Akira says he would hate that, and the video ends with Motomi laughing about his response. Their video is a scene from another previously published short story in the Gaiden novel. Rin & Akira's Story Rin and Akira's video shows the two of them moving in together. After setting down the last of his boxes inside, Rin goes out to join Akira on the balcony. Rin comments on how it's exciting that they'll be living together, and after Akira barely responds, Rin complains that he isn't paying attention to him, then asks if he's worried about something. Akira admits that he is, asking if Rin's leg is okay. Rin tells him he's fine and hugs him. Akira complains about Rin clinging onto him so suddenly, but Rin ignores him and comments about all the stars they can see. He says he had hoped that he'd one day be able to live in a place where he could see the stars with Akira. Akira gets flustered, and Rin teases him. Rin asks for them to stay together forever, and Akira agrees. Keisuke & Akira's Story Keisuke and Akira's video shows the two of them leaving work after a long day. Keisuke mentions that he's getting better, but he still gets scolded sometimes, and Akira agrees it's the same for him. Keisuke says it's fine since he gets to be with Akira, then mentions that he sometimes worries if it's okay for him to have a normal life like this after what he did in Toshima. Akira calms him down and tells him that while he shouldn't forget about it, he shouldn't worry about it all the time. Keisuke apologizes, and Akira takes his hand to lead him. Keisuke becomes flustered, and the two of them depart. n & Akira's Story Nano and Akira's video shows the two of them in the middle of the night. Akira softly calls Nano's name, and Nano asks if he woke him. Akira says no, and asks if Nano was dreaming again. Nano says he had a dream of the past, when he and Akira first met, commenting on how small Akira was. Akira agrees that of course he was small. Nano asks Akira to hold his hand forever from that point on, and Akira agrees. Shiki & Akira's Story Shiki and Akira's video takes place in Shiki's good end, and was performed live at the event by the voice actors. It opens with a text narration stating that two years have passed since Shiki and Akira escaped from Toshima, the civil war has ended, and the two of them have disappeared together. Akira narrates about how Shiki used to be, and how it's painful and frustrating to see how he is slowly degenerating while Akira can do nothing to help. The dialogue begins with Akira telling a silent Shiki that there's something he wants to tell him. He says at first he didn't understand Shiki or what he wanted from him at all, but that he doesn't think that now; Shiki carries out his own will until the end, and that's why Akira wants to stay with him. Shiki finally responds, saying he can hear him, and that he doesn't care about Akira's pointless gratitude. He goes on to say that he hasn't forgotten the light in Akira's eyes, and his defiance and lack of a fear of death, and that he will never forget, no matter what happens from then on. Akira tries to interject, pointing out Shiki's morbid way of speaking, but Shiki quickly silences him. Akira then says that he will stay by his side, and the video ends with Shiki telling him to do whatever he wants. Category:Events